


Where circles begin

by iskierka



Category: Charlie's Angels (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	Where circles begin

Sand. Grit. Salt. Tongue. Breeze. 

Wet. Fire. Ocean. Boards falling, breaking  
under crushing 

weight,

tremors. Lick,  
pain

deep, hurting stabbing pain of

the projectile, bullet hitting kevlar  
tough on her chest, no blood, no entry

just-- 

aturmoilof bleatingneed alivelikeasweetbabyanimal, dying in Madison's hands, her 

beautiful hands, twisting

softsoftfur, oh-

a lamb, a little white lamb (wool)

its neck twists, and   
she can hear the crack it makes

loudestcrackingbabylambneckbonesgoingjust one long

snap 

"In a moment, you could be with me. Fall with me. Three's a crowd, and we could be our own special angels, a company of two--" 

Lick. Sandpapery, rough tongue. 

"Yeah, baby. We could make it work." 

Body leaning, face impressed  
surfboard-wielding,  
gun-toting,  
car-bomb detonating

"Don't you want to make it-"

once-heralded, beautiful Angel 

"yeah, do it-"

on her way to freedom

"with me."

She bursts into view with black, black wings streaming behind her trumpeting an arrival with feathers to match the obsidian of her eyes, the ebony of her hair

the black, black  
black- coffee  
black- coal  
black- tar spit blood black coffee coal,  
burning wet   
fire-black of her demon heart.

Extending a hand like a reach breaking six degrees of space between them, and the good or evil they (all) (any?) (No. just two-  
both could be.

 

 

It's not often that they come with music. Rare, when it's something from the braces era. 

That fact alone should make it more comforting, but it's not.  
because it's starting to get like it's harder to tell that--   
Together forever and never to part  
Together forever we two  
And don't you know  
I would move heaven and earth  
To be   
together 

forever

with you

Instead it's a recurring nightmare loop of 

"Yes."

ripped white bodice   
(hers)   
(her own)

 

drawstrings, pulled leather, torn  
(*hers*)   
(not her own..)

along with feathers, black feathers  
a tangle of limbs, 

on a beach which suddenly explodes into fire below,  
like wooden boards leading a downward spiral into hell----  
and Natalie hopes, desperately 

to wake up now. 

fic index  
disclaimer at the front door


End file.
